nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ayernam
|,|}}>80000| |}} ---- ~NMDFFM NARRATION~ Yeah, I noticed you left a comment on my recent video. Thanks so much for the support and ongoing enthusiasm for my series. I must ask a few questions though: *What didja think of my Bennet voice? *Could you believe that 4 voices were coming out of me? *What was your reaction to my actual voice? See? Only A FEW QUESTIONS :P As for Carter's birthday, it went fine. I made a normal caek for him, and it's really tasty (yeah, I still have some left from the mini party). TCG never showed up to his chat party, though. But I'm being more optimistic recently, so it's alright. HOORAY! THIS IS THE FIRST MESSAGE IN YOUR SECOND ARCHIVE!!!! :D Oh yeah, good job on editing today! Your Friend, Austincarter4ever P.S. What do you think will be the odds that we meet each other one day? The only thing is that we're on opposite sides of New Jersey :P 00:54, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Battle of the Week Hey, about the battle of the week, would you mind if I could have a copy of your template you used in your Power Point? Yes, the one in the video. I have some ideas for the next battles' style. Upload into your favorite cloud storage. -- 01:36, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Water Bottle of the Week Check your e-mail. -- 07:15, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Check your E-mail again -- In the way? I don't see why it's bad that the images are in the way. Let's try it for a while for a change. I think you'll have a hard time with the videos I added since I put it there using Camtasia. -- 09:10, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Hard time with the video At every enzyme, I put a video clip that I suggested before using Camtasia. Editing images location + not disturbing the video + not disturbing the music = that's gonna be hard. -- 00:04, March 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Some things Hey, Ayernam: Yes, I never noticed the objectives changed. That being said, I did not edit the article under Revise 3, and Revise 3's objectives are not a wiki policy. The main issue I see is whether the presentation of numbers as numerals or words should depend on where the number is being used and not only what numerical value it is. Level headings, for example, wouldn't be labelled "Level one", "Level two", etc. Nitrome often doesn't present their levels in-game with the numerical value spelled out. You probably wouldn't spell out version numbers as well: "Nitrome One Point Two" doesn't seem as suitable as, say, "Nitrome 1.2". Maybe something to discuss later: it could be added to the manual of style, perhaps. The reason I removed information from the Horror skin page is because I thought it was speculation. Having not completed Dirk Valentine yet, the only information I knew about Dirk Valentine came from blog post rumours and Facebook comments. All this time, it seemed the whole Martian Underworld was a made-up rumour with no source to prove it. If it was denoted as a cameo, then it should be fine, I think. But the Nanobots tombstone I don't think indicates a sequel unless a source can specifically prove that. For that reason, both were removed. Final Ninja Zero and Frost Bite hints, I added them back. It was late, and I was rushing...never mind. I'm going to shut up now. 07:09, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :That's fine - the only reason I removed it was because I thought it was speculation. As long as it is mentioned that the Martian Underworld business comes from Dirk Valentine's ending (makes it verifiable), then sure, it can be a cameo. The same goes for Nanobots: the fact that the gravestone says it is true, but whether it connects to a cameo or a cancelled sequel is speculation. 01:14, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Touchy screenshots Your screenshots are uploaded from an Android phone, right? I'm wondering if there's any difference between Android screenshots and iOS... 01:24, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :I'll look into it someday. It's not a big deal, it was more a question about the dimensions and quality of the screenshots. 01:32, April 6, 2013 (UTC) NMDFanfictionMon Narration :D Hey Aye, what's up? I just finished Spring Break and I made and posted two new comics on Friday. Hope you read them! On the other hand, I'm kind of stuck on which comic to narrate next. It's been weeks, and I don't know which one to do!!!! :S So if you have any suggestions, pweez reply to this message, and I'll be proud to fill in your requests. Your friend in northern New Jersey, Austincarter4ever P.S: I made my channel look a little more spiffy, and I might be getting a dog soon! It's going to be a Labador Retriever, and depending on its color, I'm going to name it Carter (if it's yellow), CHOCODOOBY (if it's Brown), or Balrog (if it's Black). What do you think of these names? P.S.S: I just got the Mat Annal badge! :D 01:33, April 16, 2013 (UTC) What is a Vuboy? Vuboy is a possible mistyping for Cuboy. A possible cause is that the typist pressed the letter V, instead of the letter C, on a QWERTY keyboard. SQhi•(talk)Revamped 14:26, April 16, 2013 (UTC)